ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole
Cole is the current Elemental Master Earth as well as sensei Wu's first pupil and the former leader of the team, he is the protagonist of Day of the Departed and one of the main protagonists of seasons 1, 9 and 10. Cole was recruited by Wu to become a Ninja shortly after his mother passed away, later he met Jay and Zane and became the leader of the team. Later he met Kai and Nya, and then Lloyd. Cole has helped fight in many conflicts against the Serpentine and Stone Army. However after the final battle, peace resumed until the Digital Overlord returned and created the Nindroid army out of prototypes from Zane. During this time, a love triangle formed between Nya, Jay and Cole which caused Jay and Cole to despise one another. The conflict ended when Zane sacrificed himself to vanquish the Overlord. After Zane's death, the Ninja all went their separate ways, but reunited with Lloyd and the others after learning of Zane's survival and headed off to a mysterious island where a fighting tournament was being held. During the Tournament of Elements, Jay and Cole regained their friendship and Cole began to loose his love of Nya, while the Ninja and the Elemental Masters helped to defeat Chen's army, who had caused the Second Serpentine War, which was ultimately ended when Garmadon made the ultimate sacrifice. When Lloyd became possessed by Morro, the Ninja had to battled Morro and ghosts from the Cursed Realm. after loosing the scroll of Airjitzu, the Ninja went to Yang's Temple, in hopes of finding another one however while trying to get it Cole was turned into a ghost. Cole was saddened by his new state however he saw all the help he could do with his Ninja team and began liking being a ghost. Following the Battle of Stiix with Morro and the Preeminent, the Ninja were framed by Nadakhan, who was capturing the Ninja in the Sword of Souls. After Coles soul was in there it was up to Jay to free him. When he did Cole and the others were freed. After they began to crash the wedding and save Nya only to find out that she had become Dilara. Jay used his final wish to undo recent events and Cole did not remember what happened. On the Day of the Departed Cole began fading out and his fellow teammates didn't notice. Cole headed over to Yangs temple, but when he arrived he was tricked into allowing the ghosts of the departed villains to possess the mannequins of the museum. Cole fought Yang, but eventually made peace with him after learning his true motives to become immortal, however Sensei Yang pushed Cole through the Rift of No Return and he was returned to his mortal state. Cole later helped battle the Time Twins and the Vermillion army. During this time he noticed signs of Wu's rapid aging although he didn't know about this until later on. When Kai and Nya returned out of the Time Vortex without Wu, they dubbed Lloyd, Master Lloyd. was lost in the time vortex. One year later Jay and Cole tried looking for master Wu but failed later they had to fight the Son's of Garmadon and their evil leader the Quiet One who turned out to be Harumi. Cole found a baby during this time that was actually a de-aged Wu. Later he helped stop the Son's of Garmadon resurrect Lord Garmadon however he and Wu were later stranded in an alternate realm with the original Ninja looking for a way home. After the defeat of Iron Baron, the leader of the Dragon Hunters, Cole, along with the other four Ninja and Wu, now the Dragon Master, returned home with the help of the Dragons. They managed to defeat the Colossus while Lloyd defeated his father, and save Ninjago once again. Cole battles close by his companions to fight against the Oni attack, however falls into the darkness. Notwithstanding, he endures and goes to the monastery to help defeat the Oni and sees Jay asking Nya to be his yang. Biography Early life As a child, Cole's dad sent him to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts trusting that he would emulate his example and turn into an Dancer. however Cole despised singing and didn't want to do dancing so Cole fled from the school, however he kept in touch with his dad to guarantee that he was still their. Cole started floating from spot to put, continually looking for new difficulties to test his quality and expertise. As a teenager shortly after the death of his mum he endeavoured to ascend the tallest mountain in Ninjago. After achieving the best, he saw Master Wu drinking tea. In the wake of educating Wu regarding his indignation towards his dad for disregarding him and overlooking the loss of his mom, he is told by Wu that distress is managed in numerous structures, now and again with singing and moving, and once in a while by ascending mountains. Cole continued to ask Wu for what reason he ascended the mountain, after which he discovered that Wu was there to meet him. Discovering that he had extraordinary potential, he pursued the old ace to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and started preparing to end up a Ninja. Appearance Pre Season 8, before season 8, Cole had thick bold eyebrows curly waved to the side black hair black eyes and a green ghost scar on the top right of his face. Season 8 onwards, to mirror his movie seves appearance Cole now had much more relaxed thinner eyebrows while still keeping that bold look, and more relaxed eyes and longer black hair his scar was no longer visible unless he used his earth punch. Pre Season 5, before season 5 Cole had the same features as his pre season 8 self except the scar was not their because he was not a former ghost at the time. As a ghost, Cole had a transparent body and was able to pass through most things, his face was a very pale green however he kept the eyebrows and eyes, he had a pale green outline around him and he glowed like most other ghosts, when he was thrown into the Rift of No Return he returned to human with a green ghost scar on his top right face hhhhhhh.jpg|Cole before he had a scar dsds.jpg|Cole as a Ghost MoSEp70ColeSmile.png|Cole with his scar MoSEp77TruthCole2.png|Cole, Season 8 onwards MoSEp83EarthPunch.png|Cole using his earth punch in his Season 8 onwards form Cole Relationships Unamed Lady - Mother Lou - Father Wu - Former career and extremely close friend/family Jay - Best friend and teammate Lloyd - Close friend and teammate Kai - Close friend and teammate Nya - Extremely close friend and teammate, former love interest (broken up) Zane - Close friend and teammate Appearances Trivia *He is the introduction character for Season 10: March of the Oni however he is not the focus. *His name is a pun on coal a black fossil fuel. *He has a slight addiction to cake. *He considers Jay his best friend *He seems to be quite caring as he tended to a young Wu *Cole has never had a focus season, he is the intro character for Season 10 and the focus of a special not season *He used to have romantic feelings for Nya as she did for him *Season 6 is the only season he is fully a ghost in *Cole is described to be quite bulky and masculine Gallery GhostCole-CGI.png ColeS5-CGI.png HoTCGICole.png ColeS10-0.png Imageedit 3 2915280226.png Ngocole.jpeg Category:Characters